Figshare
Figshare is an online digital repository where researchers can preserve and share their research outputs, including figures, datasets, images, and videos.1 It is free to upload content and free to access, in adherence to the principle of open data. Figshare is a portfolio company of Digital Science, operated by Macmillan Publishers. History Figshare was launched in January 2011 by Mark Hahnel2 and has been supported by Digital Science since a January 2012 relaunch.34 Hahnel first developed the platform as a personal custom solution for the organization and publication of diverse research products generated in support of his PhD in stem cell biology.4 In January 2013 Figshare announced a partnership with PLOS to integrate Figshare data hosting, access, and visualization with their associated PLOS articles.5 In September 2013, the service launched an institutional repository service, which offers organizations a pre-developed infrastructure for hosting academic materials generated by their member communities.1 In December 2013, they announced integration with ImpactStory to support the collection of altmetrics.6 Figshare made 200,000 files publicly available in its first year, which grew to approximately one million objects by September 2013.1 Figshare also hosts the Reproducibility Collection as a founding member of The Reproducibility Initiative, which acts as an independent and blinded validator for replication of submitted data.7 Concept Researchers can upload all of their research outputs to Figshare, thus making them publicly available. Users can upload files in any format8 and items are attributed a DOI. The current 'types' that can be chosen are figures, datasets, media (including video), papers (including pre-prints), posters, code and filesets (groups of files).9 All files are released under a Creative Commons license, CC-BY for most files and CC0 (public domain) for datasets.110 Figshare allows researchers to publish negative data.28 The withholding of negative publications is a widely known phenomenon that leads to a significant bias, often referred to as the file drawer effect.11 By encouraging publishing of figures, charts, data rather than being limited to the traditional entire 'paper' knowledge can be shared more quickly and effectively. Figshare also tracks the download statistics for hosted materials, acting in turn as a source for altmetrics.4 The main hosting mechanism for the platform is Amazon S3, with CLOCKSS serving as an additional host for public content.1 Both of these resources support backup and preservation via a distributed cloud computing network. Figshare features integration with ORCID.12 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Hane, Paula. "Sharing Research Data—New figshare For Institutions". Against the Grain. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Fenner, Martin. "Figshare: Interview with Mark Hahnel". PLoS Blogs. Retrieved 19 June 2013. 3.Jump up ^ "figshare". CrunchBase. Retrieved 19 June 2013. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c Piwowar, Heather (10 January 2013). "Altmetrics: Value all research products.". Nature. 493 (7431): 159. doi:10.1038/493159a. 5.Jump up ^ Kishor, Puneet. "PLOS and figshare make open science publishing more open". Creative Commons. Retrieved 19 June 2013. 6.Jump up ^ "ImpactStory adds figshare integration". Research Information. 3 December 2013. Retrieved 1 January 2014. 7.Jump up ^ Hooijmans, CR; Ritskes-Hoitinga, M (2013-07-16). "Progress in Using Systematic Reviews of Animal Studies to Improve Translational Research". PLoS Med. 10 (7). doi:10.1371/journal.pmed.1001482. PMC 3712909free to read. PMID 23874162. 8.^ Jump up to: a b Hahnel, Mark. "Figshare: a new way to publish scientific research data". Wellcome Trust Blog. Retrieved 19 June 2013. 9.Jump up ^ "FAQ". figshare. Retrieved 21 June 2013. 10.Jump up ^ "FAQ". figshare. Retrieved 19 June 2013. 11.Jump up ^ Singh, Jatinder (Apr–Jun 2011). "FigShare". Journal of Pharmacology & Pharmacotherapeutics. 2 (2): 138–139. doi:10.4103/0976-500X.81919. PMC 3127351free to read. PMID 21772785. 12.Jump up ^ "figshare ORCID integration". Figshare. Retrieved 7 May 2014. Category:Creative Commons-licensed works Category:Open-access archives Category:Open access (publishing) Category:Open science Category:Open data Category:Academic publishing Category:Data publishing Category:Scholarly communication